


Drunk Happenings

by Souhai_Eatery



Category: Daemon X Machina (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Lust, Mutual Non-Con, Near Death, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery
Summary: Rose Queen vented her homesickness and frustrations upon Guns Empress, who tried to counsel her with the power of alcohol. Guns Empress, the same woman who turned her life upside down and ruined it completely. What could possible go wrong?
Relationships: Guns Empress/Rose Queen





	Drunk Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascending the Throne of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837274) by [Souhai_Eatery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery). 



“Guns… Guns, Guns, Gunts, where the fuck is your cunt?!”

“Remove your fingers and maybe I’ll tell you.” Empress had her back towards Rose when the assault happened. Fingers punched and grazed into the front of the crotch, then attempted to form a hook. They curled tightly at her perineum instead. Their goal was to strike into the heart of the vulva, but the impact was made lacklustre by what seemed like a single, smooth muscle. Unlike a vulva, it was flat and certainly lacking an entry point no matter where the fingers explored.

Rose’s arm had already snaked across the elder’s pelvis pathetically, supposedly as reinforcement.

“Why would you need to tell me when any woman would fucking know where the vulva is?!”

“Hands. Off.” And begrudgingly they did.

The elder rolled her eyes.

As swift as Rose’s element of surprise, Empress’ sidesteps granted her the opportunity to return the favour. A spinning motion was used to swap their positions, then a hand pressed the younger woman’s wrists into the small of her own back while the elder pressed her body weight entirely into the restraint. A second hand jabbed right at Rose’s vulva with the second knuckles, cushioned by clouds of moisture and warmth.

A slight yelp.

“Huh… I see.” Empress muttered under her own breath, as though she had made a curious discovery. Pinches and nudges stiffened and spasmed Rose’s body in ways that did not make sense to the AI, but she was starting to recognise the pattern: Press into the vulva and the woman would squirm; Clitorial stimulation jerked the pelvis foward.

“I’m guessing rape is on the menu tonight, Rose?”

“N-N o-!? Gunts, wai-we- please, can we talk a bo- mhgh!?”

Empress easily slipped her fingers past the flimsy fabric that hovered over Rose’s ladybits. It was moister and much warmer than the former expected. In fact, it felt surprisingly satisfying to toy with. Hooking her fingers similarly and grinding it directly into the tenderness was akin to shooting electricity through Rose’s body, who could only stiffen in embarrassment.

Rose’s window of carelessness would lead to her own downfall. Empress pressed her weight into the younger woman’s arms, with their torsos pressed into the countertop. With a hand freed from the needless chore of restraining, three out of five fingers jammed themselves between Rose’s lips. Her tongue was subdued by an index and a ring finger, while the middle was eager to tease the vulnerable uvula. It was the worst possible situation for the younger woman, who could only helplessly drench her intruders in drool.

A pair of lips pressed themselves between Rose’s bare shoulder blades; Unbearably warm breaths translated into yet another unrestrained shudder. Despite the desire for conquest, Empress couldn’t think of a thing to say; Was there anything worth speaking off at this point? Not really. It was enough to drum her fingers along the woman’s tongue. If she hadn’t gone mad yet, she’d understand the taps and tugs within her cheeks.

“Rose… Oh, Rose…” Empress could only chant all too gleefully, to her junior’s dismay. The sadist was only just beginning to find out how thrilling such invasive subjugations were as well. Despite possessing an artificial body that was designed merely for superior combat capabilities, the AI could feel herself tensing up. It was surprising; She had never expected her body to respond in such a human way, yet primordial instincts demanded to dominate further.

“What should I do with you?” Fingers relented temporarily, for the sake of an intelligible response.

“You’re so fucking dead- !?”

The sharpest sting shot from her nethers and stole her breath away. If it hadn’t, Empress reckoned that Rose would have nigh shrieked. She definitely would have if her assailant hadn’t trimmed her nails the night before. It really was a pity.

Two fingers jabbed roughly at the sensitive flesh that marked the entrance to her body.

“G unt-ACHKACGHK!!”

An instant jab to the uvula caused Rose to gag on her words.

“Shhh… Our dear Princess is still asleep.”

“ Fuck… You.” Clearing her throat helped to get the words out.

It only made Empress smirk wider, not that her victim could have seen that. Little puffs of eros condensed on her back and made it disgusting, if that helped.

\---

It took Empress a silent moment to figure out what she’d like to do next. It would benefit no one to hurt the woman, as much as she would love to do so. If anything, it might destroy Panzer Crown permanently. On the other hand, letting Rose go right now would only lead to further distrust. If alcohol poisoning weren’t a thing, it would have been quite interesting to empty the vodka bottle down Rose’s anus. Alas, the human body is fragile. She could only play the hand she was dealt with and indulge herself in the woman before her, safely . Besides, Rose was getting impatient. Their positions - 90 degrees into a countertop - weren’t exactly comfortable.

It had felt like an eternity to the restained woman.

“G-Guns-”

Lips to shoulder blade.

“What th-?! Guns, please-”

Incisors dragged across.

“W-Wait, please, stop-”

A wet tongue left its trail.

“This is weir-”

Lips enclosed upon skin.

“Ugh, dagnabbit, Guns…”

Suction.

“The fucking weirdo has some weird fucking kinks, of course- OW!”

It was difficult, but Empress doggedly latched on with her teeth. With her lips imprinted upon skin due to the feat, an opportunity to suckle and tease the developing swell was gleefully welcomed. Then, her drenched hand took to massaging her pet’s neck. Every once in a while, she would squeeze at sweat-ladened arteries or trace circles around the extruding throat. Pressing into it triggered the loveliest squirms across Rose’s body.

Of course, fingers between the fevered crotch never ceased busying themselves.

The stinging was slight and easy to recover from, but Rose found her own responses much more confusing to make sense of. The aggressive-yet-innocent gestures tugged at her heartstrings, but this was Empress she was thinking about. Her sworn enemy! The psychopath that displaced her life for years! Even now she remained under her control, literally.

Her assailant’s inexplicable clemency added to the mental chaos. Empress could have chosen to do anything, anything at all to please herself. Rose already knew how much of a sadist she was just based on everything she’s observed on the battlefield. Being raped by clean, sturdy fingers was, honestly, the least of her worries. Yet, despite all Rose had learnt about Empress, it suddenly felt as though she never understood her at all. Why was she suddenly shown mercy?

It almost felt affectionate to be touched this way.

“Y’know, Rose…” Even her voice had gone uncharacteristically husky yet mellow.

“Wha...t?”

“You tasted sweeter than I expected.”

The woman’s cheeks scorched at the remark.

“W-Well…… It must be… Something I… Ate, then.”

It was a terrible attempt at dispelling the tease, and Rose knew it. Her mind was refusing to conjure any sort of witty remark; Or did she subconsciously not want the fun to end? Pleasure had soaked into the dimmest crannies of her mind and befuddled her judgement otherwise. At any rate, sheer willpower was now required to endure Empress’ advances, and her determination eventually paid off; Rose noticed a significant change in Empress’ actions.

It was as though the superhuman mercenary, impervious to grievous harm, had been poisoned by lust of all things. 

Their bodies been clinging together for a while now, with their body heat meshing and stirring at their inner desires. Empress showed no signs of letting go; On the contrary, she was pressing herself deeper and heavier into the woman beneath her. A strange, viscous heat had been rubbing against Rose’s thigh, and she could only blush at the thought of what it must be. It was a strange thought to consider Guns Empress as a sexual being… 

Wait, could this mean that Empress had accidentally lost herself to delirium?

The assailant was no longer focused on holding her victim down. In fact, she had gone mostly silent. Heavy breaths tickled upon Rose’s skin and the motion near her bum persisted like clockwork. It was the first time anyone bore witness to Empress in such a state, but it was not the time to admire the rare event.

Legs slithered around the elder’s to hold her down, before Rose jerked herself backwards as possible. She managed to catch Empress before the woman could fall to her death; Gripped into her neck and, with a spin of her heel, slammed into the countertop they had been messing around on. The impact had snapped Empress out of her mesmerisation. Was her body responding to her though? No. She had never attempted to seize control over her body while it was aroused. It might… Actually end up taking a while.

Rose shifted her body weight for a heavier restrain upon Empress, which forced her back to bend at the most uncomfortable angle against the edge of the counter. Her legs were spread apart as much as her shorts would allow, so not very much. However, the sudden air flow caused their nostrils to be filled with a muskier scent; Empress was terribly wet, to the point of wetting her shorts. It clung to her crotch skin-fittingly.

Empress herself had the most uncharacteristic expression, and even Rose couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be. The sadist was absolutely stupefied from the tables turning on her while she was out of her mind; Her semi-glares would have bored a hole through Rose’s skull, if possible. Yet, there was still a slight grin that curled at her lips. The slightest bit of glee met with desire. No effort was yet made to rescue herself from her vulnerability. Rather, she watched the younger woman with a hint of amusement. 

Without any sort of warning at all, her shorts were yanked past her hips. The action revealed smooth, flushed skin with not a strand of pubic hair in sight. The gap between Empress’ androgynous attire and the peeking feminity was a sight for sore eyes.

“Well, well… Even the butch honcho of our merry little Isle of Lesbos cared to keep her body tidy, aren’t you embarrassed that I’m the first person you’ve shown it off to? Or were you already fucking everywhere behind our backs?”

“Rose…… You do realise that you’ve been keeping tabs on my movements the whole time…? No, nah, nevermind, I don’t feel like arguing about that. Just do whatever it is- Urkgh?!”

Rose took her revenge with a similar punch to the newly-discovered vulva with her two fingers, before shoving them in deeper. It caused Empress’ body to be seized by spasms, her muscles twitching and stiffening erratically. The rough treatment tangled callously within her insides, and it was impossible to withhold the vulnerable, gut-wrenching moans brought forth. The elder’s voice was uncharacteristically weak, breathy and almost animalistic, yet it turned out to be the loveliest instrument to Rose’s ears. 

"It's such a shame not to moan more often, Guns. You have such an alluring voice, no one’s gonna leave your pussy high and dry again."

Something had possessed Rose to whisper dirty, but it posed little offence to the elder; Rather, when her eyes were hidden from view, her ears blushed in her stead. 

“Shut up……”

Empress’ lips uttered otherwise, and it was the flimsiest lie Rose had ever heard.

"You know, Guns…… I could take your life right here, right now…” While threatening so, the half-drunk withdrew her soaked-to-the-bone fingers and grabbed the metallic object that laid at the corner of her eye: A wine opener; Bona fide with naught but a screw appendage semi-encased for safety. The longer Rose stared at the tool, the more she felt like one. How was she supposed to stab Empress with this?!

“I…… I will fucking screw y- into… you.” Feebly, Rose pressed the casing into her chuckling enemy’s neck. The littlest beads of sweat embellished across her skin glistened with each snicker. “O-Oi! I’m serious!”

Empress’ sides nearly orbited to the moon. Sure, the opener was supposed to be a silly little trap, but still! She could barely contain herself at all, even in her back-breaking position. The unexpectedness of it all caused her hips to rise instinctively, as though preparing for takeoff; Though, Empress was obviously incapable of independent flight. Instead, her human-like body surrendered to gravity and let her legs wrap around Rose’s waist.

‘Oh.’ Function had returned to Empress’ legs at some point. Primal lust was no match for hysteria, it seemed. It was little embarrassing to lose control over herself so easily though, but whatever. No wonder humans fucked so much.

Wasting no time at all, Empress shoved against Rose’s shoulders. The action provided just enough space to release her neck. She pushed a flailing arm out of her way, before pulling herself up towards the towering frame. As much as her combat instincts wished to headbutt her assailant, Empress took to pressing her lips into an unguarded cheek instead. Was it supposed to be a kiss? Hell if she knew, but it made her target flinch.

“Y’know… Rose? I don’t hate you. We’ve gone too far now for that.” The murmur tickled at Rose’s ear, and it nearly distract her from the elder’s words. Thankfully (or maybe not), the softest sensation rested at the corner of her lips. Puffs of words caressed and tickled when Empress continued. “I cherish you… So much more than you could ever imagine, my Queen.”

Their lips brushed yet again, then Queen felt herself being kissed. The alien sensations were a culture shock, for a woman who fought tooth and nail when the world wanted her dead. The humiliating accusation rotted her insides, yet none of it prepared her for humanity’s underbelly. Erased from her community, broken by living scum and leashed up like a beast, staring madly into the face of a miserable, nameless death! Salvation and God never existed in such a lawless world. For a woman who always relied on herself and no one else… She was confused. She failed to kill her arch-nemesis and then, what? Kissing? Was this another one of her assaults? But Queen was unable to wish for violent disagreements. She could not bring herself to be denied of hope.

The torn woman was at a lost for words when Empress released their lips and smiled. A genuine lift in her cheeks. Their embrace yet to be released, with the elder’s arms over her shoulders and legs hugging above her hips.

“You… Called me Queen.” It took her a while to decide what to say.

“Yes, I did.”

“What does this m-mean?” It almost frightened Queen to find out why.

“What do you think?” Mischief.

“God, Guns……”

Queen grumbled audibly to none but Empress, yet her hands absentmindedly landed on the partially exposed rump. The resulting flinch nearly sent them both crashing to the ground.

“I-I was only trying to ease my position!” The flustered woman nearly shouted, before reducing it to a high-pitched whisper.

“As you say, Queen.” Followed by a light peck, “Anyway… Isn’t it obvious that you can’t kill me so easily? Better pull yourself together if you want my battered skull on a silver platter… Or my ass in a guillotine.”

Where did the coy woman from before disappear to?

“Fine, fine… Just you wait.” Having had some of her hatred sorted out, Queen was finally managing a hint of a grin. It was as if the clouds had lifted to reveal skin-searing sunlight. Scorching, because it felt as though she had been embarrassingly childish the whole time. “Start scrubbing that pretty little neck of yours a little harder, because I’ll snap it off so quick you’d-”

"Pretty? Why, thank you."

Queen rolled her eyes, but tidy little curls settled into the upper corners of her lips.

"Not a compliment, Guns. Your life is mine."

Empress' features betrayed a flicker of startle. The statement had pleased her in an unexpected way.

"What's with that shit-eating grin, goddammit!"

"No-Nothing. You aren't wrong about that."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally part of a three-chapter story I had previously written for the video game series 'Daemon X Machina'. Unfortunately, it was pretty awkwardly inserted because the story needed to be mostly SFW, and I was having a terrible time dealing with a restriction like that. The smut was pretty much buried as a result, which is why I reuploaded this chapter as a standalone fic for the sake of smutting it out. Please leave a kudos if you liked what you've read!


End file.
